devilkin_ascentfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
Demons '''are the final results of Archangels sleeping with Humans. They have no soul, so they do not go to Heaven or Hell, although they do have an '''essence that certain people (other Demons, Angels, ect) can sense. There are Various types of Demons, some specific, some too jumbled to perfectly describe. The ones at the top of the Food Chain, however, are the Demons who descend from Dragons (often called Ryu). All Demons have a form that is their "true appearance." In this form, their Demonic energy is unbarred, granting them much more power. However, in this form, they can become feral-like and lose track of their thoughts and who they are. Dragon types, in particular, have an in-between form where they are in a kind of "half dragon" state. Their legs, tail, horns, wings, and minor changes to hands and face are most noticeable. There is also more prevelance of scales. Dragon Types Dragon Demons (Oniiryu) are specified by their colour and appearance. The Hierarchy goes like this: (Strongest to Weakest) 'Red (Akaryu)- '''are red-skinned with large wings, white hair and black eyes. Shades of red are usually on the darker side. Men wear their hair long, while women keep it short. The height difference is at least a foot, the men being taller.The High King is, and always has been, a Red Dragon. '''Black (Kuroryu)- '''are black skinned, sometimes with slight scaling of the abdomen and inner thighs. They have either red or black hair, and it grows at at increased rate, so both genders do not bother cutting it often; usually just a small trim. Often, black dragons are born with two sets of bat-like wings, the lower pair smaller than the other. They also have two sets of horns, though usually the females may have as many as three or four. '''Blue (Aoryu)- '''Various shades of blue skin, various hair colours, and large wings. Males are typically buff and well muscled, as well as tall. Women sport nice muscle definition as well, in addition to being shapely in figure. Both genders are around the same height. '''White (Shiroryu)- '''Are white-skinned with various hair colors (most common being orange-red), dark sclera, and pointed ears. Unlike many other dragon-type demons, white dragons do not have wings in humanoid form. All white dragon demons are generally tall, with males being larger. '''Yellow (Kiryu)- '''Are yellow with green or blue hair and dark blue or red eyes. All genders are ripped, lean and tall. The women are typically taller than the males. '''Green (Midoriryu)- '''They are the shortest of all the species, with various shades of green skin, the most common being a shade similiar to Emerald. Hair is usually white, grey, brown or silver. Unlike the rest of the other dragons, they do not have wings. They are also more on the slender side, for both males and females. Their anatomy is similiar to snakes, as well. They do not have any visible ears. '''Orange (Orenji)-' 'Purple -' Other types There are many, many, many different types of Demons. These are just some notable ones: 'Feline Demons- '''have various levels of feline-based characteristics, such as their ears, their tails, their claws, slit pupils, and short fur. Colourations vary. '''Elementals- '''Demons whose main power and physical appearance is based on "elements" such as fire, water, air, earth, ice, darkness and light. Ice types have the highest concentration of females. They are not demons in the traditional sense, as they have always been in the Demon Realm, long before demons began to seep down there, and before Nephilim were created. '''Soul Demons- '''Soul Demons are considerably dangerous. Somehow, against all odds, they are Demons with Human Souls. They are incredibly rare, and not much is known about them. They appear human but with pointed ears and porcelain coulored skin. Their hair is always a colour not found in normal humans, and they have a small, diamond-shaped gem in the middle of their foreheads. Regardless of the sex/gender of a Soul Demon, they are attractive to anyone who sees them. Sex and Gender for Soul Demons are incomparable to typical gender binaries. '''Goblins-' Goblins are small demons with reddish-brown skin, long snouts, and large, leaf-shaped ears. They are notable for possessing incredible endurance and can heal from the most horrific of injuries in the span of minutes, including being able to reattach limbs, making them incredibly difficult to kill; if separated from a missing limb for too long, a goblin cannot reattach it. Goblins possess a strong libido and will lust after whatever they are attracted to. Most goblins are male, although females do exist. '''Chordate ("fish") Demons- '''Lesser demons who possess many aquatic-based characteristics such as a fish-like head, scales, and gills and many others. Most Commoner demons are amalgamations of various demon kinds, so not all demons have a specific type. The more pure your bloodline, the better you are treated. Most nobility are a single kind. Sub-Types A sub-type (sometimes referred to as a subset) is something a Demon can be without any effect on it's actual designation. For example, Sakura is a full-blooded Feline Demon, but her sub-type is Succubus. This will have no effect on her children who may or may not come out as a Succubus or Incubus. Subsets are brought about through Demon Realm influences, as Demons have lived there for a long amount of time. Some types include: Incubus/Succubus, Lusts, Furies/Spitefuls, Zoopath Category:Demons Category:Origins and Mythology Category:Devilkin Ascent